Love Happens
by attlantica
Summary: A collection of drabbles about Sirius and Hermione.
1. i wanna be drunk when i wake up

_Disclaimer: anything you recognize is not mine!_

 _Word Count: 267_

 _For the 5 Drabble Competition – color: platinum_

 _Note: this is my new OTP, wow. This was not beta's [this being the whole_ _fic], so if you see anything off, do tell me!_

* * *

The both looked at each other, shocked by their presence. It was all in reverse, the girl had a Firewhiskey bottle on one hand and a glass on another, while the man was on the kitchen reading a book.

It was weird, to say at least.

"What are you doing?" they both asked simultaneously, which made the man shudder.

"You're reading?" exclaimed the girl.

"You're drinking?" said the man mockingly.

The girl sniffed, "You should know, Sirius, that while you've never read in your life, I'm of age, so I can drink all I want,"

The man sent her a trademark platinum white smile, something he achieved after years of being free and happy from the hellhole.

"And who says I've never read, Hermione? I mean, Moony's the bookworm here, as you are, but there are book I do like," Sirius said calmly. "Also, can you give me some of that, I'm in desperate need to get drunk,"

Hermione laughed, "You can't be that desperate, I saw you drinking yesterday, but here," she said, handing him her own glass, "I've drank enough,

Sirius gave her a lopsided smirk. "No one can ever drink enough. Come here," he said and patted the seat besides him. "Drink with me,"

They drank until sunrise, when they already knew that one could ever drink enough, and the next morning, when the Weasley matriarch found them asleep, the ringing in their ears and their splitting headaches told them that maybe they shouldn't do that again.

Naturally, Sirius invited Hermione over the very next day, "Want to get drunk again?" Hermione just laughed.

 **FIN**


	2. into my garden we come!

_Disclaimer: anything you recognize is not mine!_

 _Word Count: 174_

 _Prompt: poem 'There is another sky' bye Emily Dicksinon._

 _There is another sky,_

 _Ever serene and fair,_

 _And there is another sunshine,_

 _Though it be darkness there;_

 _Never mind faded forests, Austin,_

 _Never mind silent fields -_

 _Here is a little forest,_

 _Whose leaf is ever green;_

 _Here is a brighter garden,_

 _Where not a frost has been;_

 _In its unfading flowers_

 _I hear the bright bee hum:_

 _Prithee, my brother,_

 _Into my garden come!_

* * *

The sky was clear and calm, as one could only see, and the sunshine that entered the windows, showed that there was enough darkness for them there.

The girl and the man lay tangled within the bed sheets, cuddling as if they'd die if they parted ways. And the thoughts of them both, even as different as they were, were almost the same. The girl and the man were both in love, something they haven't needed until then.

And while the man had given his all, his forest, his field, even if they were a bit faded and silent, the girl had given everything, her mind and her soul, her forest and her garden.

Her garden had never been touched until then, and it was conserved and green and unfading, somewhat as what Eden would be. The man had found solace there, and he would hear her body buzzing, inviting him to come, and who was he to say no?

And so, Sirius and Hermione, who seemed so different, fell in love as equals.

 **FIN**


	3. let's dance in style

_Disclaimer: i don't own anything!_

 _Word Count: 226_

 _For the 5 Drabbles Competition – event: wedding_

* * *

It wasn't a surprise that Sirius was forced to go to the wedding, but it wasn't like he was going to enjoy it. He took his bottle of Firewhiskey with him ("It's Lolita, not bottle!" he had said to Remus.) and he would at least drink until he passed out.

But he hadn't considered that she would be there, and she was, with that beautiful lilac dress that Sirius knew hugged all of her newly found curves.

He sighed and drunk another glass of Firewhiskey. The girl was too young for him, and on top of that, she was one of his godson's best friends, which kind of made her off-limits.

Limits could go take a piss for all Sirius cared.

And from a distance he observed her in a delicate manner. Sirius saw her dance with those guys, the teasing between the twins and her, and even that time when she approached him.

"You should go have some fun," she said with a grin, "do it for me,"

Sirius laughed. "Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?"

"Oh, quiet you," she said and offered him her hand, "at least dance with me. Then, you can go back to sulking with your alcohol,"

Sirius obliged, a pretty girl was asking him to dance, and who was he to deny such a thing?

 **FIN**


	4. let's laugh for a while

_Disclamer: nothing here's mine!_

 _Word Count: 175._

 _For the 5 Drabbles Competition –_ _laughter_

* * *

The halls of the gloomy, dark, place were filled with something it had not seen for years: laughter. The girly laugh resonated throughout the whole house, and it seemed like it was not about to stop.

"Your– your face!" Hermione said laughing, "It was just so funny!"

Sirius grumbled. "My face was not funny," he muttered to himself; however, Hermione still heard.

Hermione stopped her laughter for a second. "Oh, it was. I mean, I came here and you were just– I just–" Hermione spluttered trying not to burst out laughing again.

"You know what?" Sirius exclaimed while throwing his arms around. "Laugh all you want, I don't care anymore!"

"Okay, okay, I'll stop laughing, but admit it, that thing was hilarious," She mused.

Sirius crossed his arms and pouted, making him look like an angry five-year-old. "No, it was not,"

Hermione gave him a small smile and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I'm going to sleep. Good night, Sirius,"

"Night," Sirius replied, and sent her a smile just as she went away.

 **FIN**


	5. muggle game nights

_Disclaimer: nothing you recognize is mine!_

 _Word Count: 184_

 _For the 5 Drabbles Competition – rope_

 _For the take a prompt, leave a prompt – Board Games_

* * *

Sirius went over the rules of the games for the third time that evening. "So you just pick a piece and move it around while buying properties? That sounds fairly easy,"

Hermione sighed. "It's more difficult than it sound. Now, can we start?" she asked.

Sirius nodded. "I want to pick my piece first!" he exclaimed whilst searching for his favourite piece. "These are all very weird. A shoe with wheels? A rope? A hat? I'll just pick the rope," he said as he took his preferred piece. Hermione took the hat.

"Monopoly is an easy board game at the beginning. Just roll the dice," Hermione explained. The game went on for a while, but Sirius and Hermione suddenly had a barrier at the middle.

"I'm not giving you Spain!" Hermione said exasperated. "Continue!"

Sirius just kept pushing. "Please! Please! Just trade me Spain for Russia!"

She swatted him in the head and he never asked for card-trading again.

It was a while until he took a hang of it, but much to Hermione's surprise, Sirius won, his rope piece in hand to celebrate.

 **FIN**


End file.
